the_republic_of_amasenenfandomcom-20200214-history
Indian Ocean Treaty
IOTA Indian Ocean Treaty & Alliance The Indian Ocean Treaty & Alliance (IOTA) will establish a military coalition deal between India, The Empire of Zealand, Svorgsland, Zimbabwe, Sultanate of Zanzibar, Hashemite Caliphate, Kerala, Karnataka, Telangana, Hyderabad, Maharashtra, Christmas Island, Tamil Nadu, Sri Lanka, New Chittagong, and the Republic of Amasenen. Security in our daily lives is key to our well-being. IOTA’s purpose is to guarantee the freedom and security of its members through political and military means. The Parties to this Treaty reaffirm their faith in the purposes and principles of the member states and their desire to live in peace with all peoples and all governments. They are determined to safeguard the freedom, common heritage and civilization of their peoples, founded on the principles of democracy, individual liberty and the rule of law. They seek to promote stability and well-being in the Indian Ocean area. They are resolved to unite their efforts for collective defense and for the preservation of peace and security. They therefore agree to this Indian Ocean Treaty & Alliance: =Article I. The Parties undertake to settle any international dispute in which they may be involved by peaceful means in such a manner that international peace and security and justice are not endangered, and to refrain in their international relations from the threat or use of force in any manner inconsistent with the purposes of the member states.= =Article II. The Parties will contribute toward the further development of peaceful and friendly international relations by strengthening their free institutions, by bringing about a better understanding of the principles upon which these institutions are founded, and by promoting conditions of stability and well-being. They will seek to eliminate conflict in their international economic policies and will encourage economic collaboration between any or all of them.= =Article III. In order more effectively to achieve the objectives of this Treaty, the Parties, separately and jointly, by means of continuous and effective self-help and mutual aid, will maintain and develop their individual and collective capacity to resist armed attack.= =Article IV. The Parties will consult together whenever, in the opinion of any of them, the territorial integrity, political independence or security of any of the Parties is threatened.= =Article V. The Parties agree that an armed attack against one or more of them in the Indian Ocean and elsewhere throughout the world shall be considered an attack against them all and consequently they agree that, if such an armed attack occurs, each of them, in exercise of the right of individual or collective self-defense, will assist the Party or Parties so attacked by taking forthwith, individually and in concert with the other Parties, such action as it deems necessary, including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of the Indian Ocean area. Any such armed attack and all measures taken as a result thereof shall immediately be reported to the Security Council. Such measures shall be terminated when the Security Council has taken the measures necessary to restore and maintain international peace and security.= =Article VI. Each Party declares that none of the international engagements now in force between it and any other of the Parties or any third State is in conflict with the provisions of this Treaty, and undertakes not to enter into any international engagement in conflict with this Treaty.= =Article VII. The Parties hereby establish a Council, on which each of them shall be represented, to consider matters concerning the implementation of this Treaty. The Council shall be so organized as to be able to meet promptly at any time. The Council shall set up such subsidiary bodies as may be necessary; in particular it shall establish immediately a defense committee which shall recommend measures for the implementation of Articles 3 and 5.= =Article VIII. The Parties may, by unanimous agreement, invite any other Indian State in a position to further the principles of this Treaty and to contribute to the security of the Indian Ocean area to accede to this Treaty. Any State so invited may become a Party to the Treaty by depositing its instrument of accession with the Government of the Republic of Amasenen. The Government of the Amasenen will inform each of the Parties of the deposit of each such instrument of accession.= =Article IX. This Treaty shall be ratified and its provisions carried out by the Parties in accordance with their respective constitutional processes. The instruments of ratification shall be deposited as soon as possible with the Government of the Republic of Amasenen, which will notify all the other signatories of each deposit. The Treaty shall enter into force between the States which have ratified it as soon as the ratifications of the majority of the signatories, including the ratifications of India, The Empire of Zealand, Svorgsland, Zimbabwe, Sultanate of Zanzibar, Hashemite Caliphate, Kerala, Karnataka, Telangana, Hyderabad, Maharashtra, Christmas Island, Tamil Nadu, Sri Lanka, New Chittagong, and the Republic of Amasenen.= =Article X. After the Treaty has been in force for ten years, or at any time thereafter, the Parties shall, if any of them so requests, consult together for the purpose of reviewing the Treaty, having regard for the factors then affecting peace and security in the Indian Ocean area, including the development of universal as well as regional arrangements for the maintenance of international peace and security.= =Article XI. After the Treaty has been in force for twenty years, any Party may cease to be a Party one year after its notice of denunciation has been given to the Government of the Republic of Amasenen, which will inform the Governments of the other Parties of the deposit of each notice of denunciation.= Category:Legislation